spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Odahviing
Odahviing (Dovahzul: ), Winged-Snow-Hunter) was red dragon an former ally of Alduin and currently right-hand dragon of Empress Marcella Septim in 4E 201 during the Fourth Era. His name means "Winged Snow Hunter" (or literally "Snow Hunter Wing") in the Dragon Language. By game *Odahviing (Skyrim) *Odahviing (Legends) **Odahviing (Card) History Merethic Era During the Dragon War, Odahviing served as a soldier to Alduin, who fought against the Nords that rebelled against the Dragon Cult. Like many Dragons, Odahviing was killed in battle, and his remains were taken by the Cult to be buried, somewhere in the southern mountains near Riften. When the Dragon Priests were captured in the Crusade of Interrogation, Odahviing's Dragon Mound was discovered by the Dragonguard, eventually being recorded by the Blades in 2E 373. Odahviing's original temple and Dragon Priest are currently unknown, but the temple was likely besieged during the Dragon War, like many of the other lairs in Skyrim. And the Priest was killed amidst the chaos. Odahviing's soul was not absorbed by a Dragonborn, essentially leaving him dormant until the return of the World-Eater.Atlas of Dragons Fourth Era During the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, Odahviing was one of the many Dragons that were revived by Alduin, who had returned to the mortal plane after the important battle at the Throat of the World. Odahviing continued to serve Alduin in his onslaught against the province of Skyrim. When both Marcella Septim and Paarthurnax defeated Alduin at Snow-Throat, Alduin retreated to his aerie at Skuldafn. Seeking to gain access to the remote temple, the Last Dragonborn needed intel on its location, and sought help from Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun, whose palace is designed to hold a Dragon. With the help of the Greybeards and the Blades, the Dragonborn had called Odahviing. The Dragon initially thought that the warrior challenged him, but in reality, Odahviing was captured and used to uncover Alduin's location. Acknowledging his defeat, Odahviing took the Dragonborn to the outskirts of Skuldafn, where he would leave them, and seek refuge at the Throat of the World. With Alduin killed in Sovngarde, the Dragon Crisis was over, and Odahviing retired at the Throat of the World with other Dragons and Paarthurnax, awaiting the Dragonborn's call to battle.Events in "The Fallen"Events in "Dragonslayer" After Alduin's defeat in Sovngarde, Odahviing allied himself with the Dragonborn, now Empress and provided aid in battle when called. He was uninterested in the Way of the Voice, and thought that Paarthurnax was foolish for trying to convert the remaining dragons to the philosophy. Odahviing remained at the Throat of the World, seemingly of no great concern to the reformed Blades. When Marcella Septim died and become an Goddess of War and Peace in 5E68, the dragons was sent that they appeared to mourn the late Empress at her funeral. Odahviing was also said that Marcella become one of his friends since Alduin's betrayal. Other dragons like Paarthurnax also thanks the late-Empress (now Goddess Divine). From Marcella ascended into divinity, Odahviing contained to be her's right-hand. Gallery OdahviingFlying.jpg|Odahviing, flying around Skyrim. OdahviingLoadingScreen.jpg|Odahviing, seen in the loading screen. Trivia *Odahviing can be seen flying around the top of the Throat of the World once the Call Dragon shout has been obtained. *He is the last being to speak with the Dragonborn when they return from Sovngarde. *After his capture, Farengar Secret-Fire will come to examine him, wanting to perform tests and gather samples. He moves around to Odahviing's hindquarters, then Odahviing will shout in pain and let off a burst of fire. Farengar will then flee afterwards. *Odahviing is voiced by Canadian actor Charles Dennis. *He is one of the few named dragons that can be mounted, with the addition of the add-on. He also has unique audio differing from the other dragons. *If Paarthurnax was not slain after killing Alduin, Odahviing will express a mild resentment of having to submit to his tyranny. If Paarthurnax was slain prior to killing Alduin, Odahviing will express delight in serving the Dragonborn whenever they use the Shout to call him. *Odahviing's Dragon Burial Mound is said to be located southeast of Skyrim, near Riften, in the book, Atlas of Dragons. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Dragons Category:Lore: Males